lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Boboka's son/Main article
Boboka's son is a young male sable antelope. When the Pride Lands suffer from severe rainstorms, Boboka's son and his herd follow the Lion Guard to drier ground. He and his mother attempt to cross the Flood Plains, but get caught in the storm and nearly drown. They are saved just in time by Kion and Ono, who lead them back to safety and dry ground. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" A series of storms hits the Pride Lands, leaving the sable antelope's grazing ground flooded. Despite the knee-deep water, the antelope remain in their territory until the Lion Guard arrives to lead them to safety. At first, Bupu refuses the offer to be led to drier ground, but at insistence from Boboka, he relents. The herd follows the Lion Guard up a cliff, but the two groups get separated when a pile of boulders falls in-between them. Kion worries over the herd's condition, but Ono reassures him that none of the antelope are injured. He then warns Kion that there is no other way around the rocks and that the storm is closing in fast. In the face of this new setback, Bunga points out that Kion can still use the Roar of the Elders to blow the rocks away. Kion agrees to the idea and climbs to the other side of the rocks in order to avoid harming the antelope. After the boulders are cleared, the antelope continue to stay put. With some harsh insistence from Fuli, Bupu and his herd reluctantly follow after the Lion Guard until the group reaches the edge of the Flood Plains. Boboka and her son enter the hippo lane first, but shortly afterward, Ono arrives with news that the lane is not safe to use. Bunga tells Ono that Boboka and her son have already entered the Flood Plains, and Ono panics that they will get lost in the reeds. Kion quickly takes charge of the situation, entering the hippo lanes with Ono, while Bunga and Fuli stay behind with the rest of the herd. Ono leads Kion to Boboka's son, who is struggling to stay afloat in the rising water. Kion pushes the calf to safety and questions him on the location of his mother. No sooner has he spoken when the three hear Boboka call for help, and Kion sets off to rescue her, leaving Ono to lead the calf to safety. Eventually, Kion brings Boboka to her son, and they have a delighted reunion. The antelope then charge across the Flood Plains to safety. "The Savannah Summit" During the musical number "Everyone Is Welcome", Boboka's son gets stuck in a puddle of mud, but is rescued by Beshte the hippo. "The Traveling Baboon Show" Boboka's son is seen watching the Traveling Baboon Show. "The Morning Report" When Boboka's son starts to wander from his herd, Nyuni informs the herd leader, Bupu, who goes to stop the young antelope. "The Queen's Visit" Boboka's son is present when Dhahabu arrives at Pride Rock. Gallery 2017-03-20-02_05_20.png 2017-03-20-02_14_19.png 2017-03-20-02_16_02.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles